


Imagining Sins

by StrangeBlueGlow



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Episode: s01e04 Monster Swamp, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBlueGlow/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this is where his mind wanted wander with enough narcotics in him to down a rock star, who was Cassidy to fight it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagining Sins

He was helping out a friend - majorly helping out a friend, considering he was saving the man from being split open with a chainsaw by some weirdo flesh-android-clone-angel-government-agents-of-heaven or whatever the fuck they were - and so he deserved this. Maybe he’d altered the truth a little bit to get here, but was that really a sin?

Alright, it was  _ definitely _ a sin, Cassidy knew that much. 

But most things were sins, anyway. And of all the sins he’s committed, - just so far today,  not even counting the ones he had planned for tonight yet - it probably wasn’t the worst one. He didn’t even believe in the whole sin thing, really, anyway. Jesse believed in that stuff enough for the both of them and then some, and that was fine by Cassidy.

Lots of things were fine by Cassidy, but what he was finding especially fine right now was Texas’s general proximity to Mexico and the resulting effect on the price and potency of certain things. 

Sure, Annville was in the absolute middle of nowhere, and - other than whatever was going on with the Padre - it was so boring he felt like he could cry some days, but Cassidy had just picked up enough controlled substances to have every fiber of his being singing the way he once might’ve imagined angels did for days and still had enough cash left in his pocket to procure some company to share a bit of his good fortune with. Even with as much money as he’d freed from the wallet of the fellow in the bolo tie, managing tonight’s haul was impressive and would’ve, frankly, been near impossible much farther north.

Tonight’s chosen company was pretty enough, blonde, with sweet smile. Cassidy’s selection was limited to just the ladies at Toadvine - he figured that the “no trouble” he’d promised included the inherent trouble in small town one night stands - but he’d had much worse in his long life and paid more for it, too. The young woman looked absolutely nothing like Jesse Custer, which made Cassidy all the more confused when his mind began drifting to thoughts of the preacher.

“Strong shite,” he murmured to himself, glancing at the table next to him and taking a quick mental stock of how much he’d had before he stumbled upstairs with the blonde and how much more he’d partaken in since then.  He could stand another hit of something to clear his head a bit or cloud it further; Cassidy wasn’t sure which would help his situation more.

The blonde made “hmm?” sound, though Cassidy felt it much more than heard it, considering where her mouth was at the time. 

He made a pleased noise and managed an, “Easy there,” as he pet her hair, focusing on long, blonde strands that laid flat and smooth, and absolutely did not think about any darker, shorter hair that stuck up at the stupidest fucking angles. Seriously, didn’t Jesse even own a comb?

Okay, Cassidy definitely needed something to get him off that mental track. 

He gently nudged tonight’s company away, giving her a reassuring smile before turning his attention to the table next to him and, after a moment of consideration as saliva cooled pleasantly against his skin, topped off what was already running in his veins with a bit up his nostrils. He leaned back then, allowing the blonde to resume her work and lighting himself a fresh cigarette for good measure.

Soon enough, the pleasant sensation that had engulfed him earlier when he’d stuck that needle in his arm intensified, as did the tingly feeling at the base of his spine in response to the blonde humming around him. Cassidy shut his eyes and let the feeling wrap around him like a warm blanket, which, somehow, started reminding him of the warm light of the sun filtered safely through stained glass in a dusty church.

Fuck it. If this is where his mind wanted wander with enough narcotics in him to down a rock star, who was Cassidy to fight it? 

He shut his eyes tighter, imagining a room in a whorehouse as All Saints’ Church, and the thin but feminine lips wrapped around him as the frankly more enticing ones of a certain preacher who Cassidy would hesitate to admit his exact feelings for sober. Another hum became Jesse intoning a sermon against his dick, and he could barely hold back a moan at the thought of that.

Idly, he wondered how hot the hellfire burned for sinners who got their cocks sucked in churches. Or maybe that got you sent to the cold part that was supposedly down there, too. It was a pretty sinful cocktail. Sodomy and blasphemy, right off the bat, not to mention a handful he could think of more, plus probably a few others Cassidy was forgetting. He’d have to ask Jesse about it all some night. Maybe, while he was at it, he’d ask if Jesse wanted to risk finding out the answer to the hellfire question the hard way.

At some point -Cassidy honestly lost track of when, which he could attribute  _ mostly _ to the drugs - his thighs must’ve tensed a bit, and in response the blonde doubled her efforts, pulling him both to an orgasm and back into disappointing reality. She was dutiful enough to keep sucking until his dick stopped twitching before pulling off and reaching for what she’d been eyeing from the table since Cassidy had laid out the spread.

It took him a moment to piece what exactly he was doing back together, his head swimming with thoughts of Jesse along with the drugs and the orgasm. When it all fell back into place, Cassidy was underwhelmed, but he’d paid for a full night. Plenty of time to commit better so called sins to confess and repeat with that preacher.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So after ep 4 aired, I was on tumblr and saw someone a bit up in arms about Cassidy being with a female prostitute, and I scrolled past but thought to myself, "Well obviously, this is where fan fiction comes in and someone writes about how Cassidy was fantasizing about Jesse while the girl was going down on him." As it turns out, I am that someone.


End file.
